Bladebreakers on Facebook
by Cosmea-blossom
Summary: Tyson discovers the wonders of Facebook.. rated T for language, no main-pairing, just use your imagination. Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Facebook. COMPLETE
1. Just plain bored

Bladebreakers on Facebook

After the championship 5 weeks ago the Bladebreakers decided that they would turn their separate way. However Tyson didn't expect that he would miss the others so soon. With Max and his team in America, Rei in China, Hilary and Daichi somewhere (Tyson didn't honestly listen when she told him where), Kai somewhere in Russia, Tyson couldn't help but feel a little lonely. He still had Chief but he couldn't have a proper beyblade-battle and Chief would always be serious and talk about school…. Even though they had vacation..

"Maybe I should call them.. hm.. " said Tyson to no one in particular. Suddenly, Grandpa yells from the entrance. "Tyson yo' little hommie is here!" Chief steps in and is greeted by a messy-looking Tyson. "Tyson, what have happened to you?"

"Oh this? It's nothing.. Just don't want to get dressed, that's all. So what's up?"  
>"A ceiling.." For once Tyson facepalmed "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Rei and Max wants you to create a facebook-profile"<p>

"Why? And what is this Facebook?"

"You don't know what Facebook is.. That'll explain why you don't have a profile" Chief sighed" Facebook is a social network, where people around the world can communicate with each other for free. Most people has a facebook-profile. Even Kai"

"What for real? Show me this website!" Getting all hyper Tyson dragged Chief to his own computer and sat beside him. Chief sighed again, while Tyson was getting impatient. "What should I do?"

"Just fill in the blanks.. Jezz" Chief turned on his laptop to log into his own profile. "I'm going to add you now"

"Huh?" Tyson questioned, but a red square appeared showing 'Friends request'. Tyson accepted this.

'Tyson Granger is now friends with _Kenny 'Chief'_'

Chief suddenly closed his laptop "I just forgot to help my parents in the restaurant today. See you later"

Tyson then began to explore the wonders of Facebook.


	2. Facebooktime :

Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 2

Curious as he was, Tyson decided to try and find his friends and acquaintances.

Tyson Granger is now friends with _Max Tate_ and _Ray Kon_.

**Max Tate **wrote on **Tyson Granger'**s Wall  
>Hey Bud, try to use FriendFinder application. You'll find the others<p>

Tyson Granger is now friends with _Kai Hiwatari_ and _200 others_.

**Tyson  
><strong>I've got a lot of friends now! :) But also have a lot of strangers requesting to be my friend :o

Comments

**Max Tate **Well I guess it's part of being the world champ..

**Tyson Granger** Hehe, you've also a lot of friends, Maxi and most of them are girls :O

**Max Tate **-,-'' ofc, but not as many as Kai and Rei.. They're so popular!

**Hilary Tachibana **wrote on **Daichi'**s Wall

DAICHI WHERE THE F*CK DID YOU HIDE MY DIARY! AND WHERE THE F*UCK ARE YOU?

**Daichi **likes this

Comments

**Daichi **I won't tell you that granny!

**Hilary Tachibana **Grr.. just you wait.. I'm going to find your hiding place and then you'll be sorry!

**Tyson Granger **chill out Hilary, you know Daichi will come out at dinner-time ;)

**Hilary Tachibana **likes this

**Daichi **TYSON! YOU'VE RUINED MY FUN!

**Hilary Tachibana **serves you right Daichi!

**Kai Hiwatari** Hm.

_**Kai Hiwatari**__ took the quiz "Are you stupid?" and got the result:  
>1,9 % stupid<em>

_No you are not stupid. You never do anything stupid and when something stupid happens, it is never you but your friends who fails epically. You are 1,9 % stupid because you do not enjoy life and let yourself do silly things. Wash your face and have a 'happysmileyface' every time you see a friend or an acquaintance. _

Comments

**Daichi** Haha! Like that'll ever happen! His stone-face would just crack!

**Hilary Tachibana **Daichi! Stop being such a brat!

**Tyson Granger **gotta agree with this test. You need to smile more often, man! The girls would swoon over you if you did!

**Kai Hiwatari **That's exactly my point.. Let's just say I have a bad experience with fangirls..

**Tyson Granger **O_o But I smile to fangirls every day and they don't make a fuss about it!

**Hilary Tachibana **It's because you never notice and also because some of them are NOT your fangirls! Jezz, They stalk after you. They have taken pictures of you while in shower!

**Daichi **..and how do you know that granny?

**Kai Hiwatari **and **Tyson Granger **like this.

**Hilary Tachibana **uh. Internet?

_Rei Kon _and _Mariah Wong_ are now In A Relationship

**Max Tate **and _150 others_like this.

Comments

**Lee Wong **congratz you two.. oh btw Rei, if you ever make Mariah cry, I will personally hunt you down and castrate you!

**Rei Kon** eh.. thx I guess..

**Max Tate ** Congratulation

**Tyson Granger ** Congratulation you two Take care of Rei ^_^

_-Tyson: (And here I thought it was already official?)-_

**Mariah Wong **Thank you Tyson :) I will take good care of him 3

**Tyson Granger **What does3 mean?

**Rei Kon **Never mind that.. Me and Mariah are going out now, so she has to hurry now.. 3

**Kenny 'Chief' **wrote on **Tyson Granger**'s Wall:

Hi Tyson, forgot to tell you that you can take quizzes. Try one They're really funny :D

(Tyson: 'maybe for your standards')

Comments:  
><span>**Tyson Granger **I'll try then..

**Max Tate **and **Hilary Tachibana** likes this.

Skimming through some of the quiz-titles, Tyson finally found one, he thought was.. special. 'How gay are you?'

**Tyson Granger **what the fuck? I'm NOT GAY!

_**Tyson Granger **__took the quiz 'How gay are you?' and got the result:  
>85 % gay<em>

_Admit it, man. You are much more gay than straight. Maybe you haven't notice but you just LOOOVE your male-friends and have a love-hate relationship with you female-friends. That's normal.. for a homosexual male, that is. Just remember: Just because you're gay, the others might not be so. And also: Don't argue too much with the girls, because they can help you with your manicure and give you fashion-advice. Good luck with your man-hunting, buddy._

**Hilary Tachibana **and 8 others like this.

Comments  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana <strong>well that explains a lot.. -,-''

**Kai Hiwatari **and 2 others like this.

**Tyson Granger **I*M NOT GAY! HOW DO I DELETE THIS ¤#&/%(&y#! QUIZ!

**Max Tate **Relax it's just a quiz made by some kid..

**Tyson Granger **Whatever.. logging off now

**Max Tate **Tyson, you're taking this too serious.. oh.. and to delete the result just click on the small 'x' in the top right corner

Tyson, being too angry to stay on Facebook, decided to call it a day and train his blading-skills.


	3. Stalker girl and stalker Tyson

Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 3 – Stalker girl

Next day – Tyson logged into Facebook again to try Max' advice to delete the (stupid) quiz' result. Tyson jumped happily when he succeeded in doing so. He noticed he had 20 notifications all from his friends and their activity except for one, which was a message from a very cute girl:

To **Tyson Granger  
><strong>From **Helena Harceleur**

_Hi there 3 will you please add me? I'm your biggest fan! And also I think you're very hot. Much hotter than the rest of your team3_

_Love HH.3 3_

Tyson couldn't help but blush at her message and added her. Also he liked the 3 –smiley and wanted to try it out on his new friend.

To **Helena Harceleur  
><strong>From **Tyson Granger**

_Hi Helena 3 I've already added you 3 Can't wait to chat with you 3 btw. You're compliment made me blush 3_

_Forever Yours,_

_Tyson 3_

While waiting for a reply Tyson wanted to see what the normally mysterious Kai was up to.

**Kai Hiwatari **….

Tyson mentally sweatdropped and went to Hilary's profile to see what the (loudmouthed) girl was up to.

**Hilary Tachibana **Omg! Just saw the HOTTEST guy on earth, he was like walking past me and smiled and me and OMG! He BLINKED right at me.. it was MAGICALLY! Ohh.. and finally got my diary back after punching Daichi to the next year!

**Mariah Wong,** **Mathilda Alster **and **Julia Fernandez **like this

Comments

**Mathilda Alster **Was he that HOT? Why didn't you call me right away?

**Julia Fernandez **He BLINKED at you! That means he likes you! Omg, omg! Congratz.. when's the wedding?

**Hilary Tachibana ** Mathilda Yes ofc! I was so lucky he looked at me that way! All the girls stared me down, he he jealous bitches!  
>Julia Fernandez It's a bit too early to talk about that, but we're going out to the library : )<p>

Tyson: 'Poor guy, Hilary seems crazy with him.. Tsk.. I'm never going to understand girls' Checking his notification he discovered that he got an online message from Helena Harceleur.

**Helena **Hi there sweetheart 3

**Tyson **Hey Helena3

**Helena **I really love your pictures, you look so masculine as always! 3

**Tyson **Thx 3 yours are pretty nice too 3

**Helena **When are you going to take your favorite boxes on and take an official picture of them? 3

**Tyson **Uhh what?

**Helena **You know those with small beyblades on.. 3 it really shows your crouch niiice 3 or you can just give me a private photo.. I don't mind 3

(Tyson: Is something wrong with this girl?)

**Tyson **uhm.. why would I take a picture of myself in my boxers? and how do you know it's my favorite pair? 3

**Helena **ohh.. Don't worry3 I'll keep it a secret between us3 and don't be so shy, your grandfather and father aren't home 3 You are all alone and have a webcam 3 wanna do something love? 3 3 I will show you everything.. 3

(Tyson: Something IS wrong with this girl! How does she know all this..?... omg she's true a stalker! And a perv.. and a fan of mine.. *sigh* why does all the crazy girls love me? And I really have to find out what the fuck 3 means!)

**Tyson **Sorry have to go! Bye!

**Helena **Why? 3 no one is home and you don't have any duties to do! Please stay for a little while3 You will always stay if some of your friends asks you.. and besides you love me right? Because you said you liked my pictures and all! You even said 'yours forever 3'!

Reading the latest message from Helena, send shivers through Tyson's spine and not in the good way.. Tyson signed off quicker than last time… All he could think of was 'I really feel bad for the guy Hilary found..what's up with these girls!'

Before going outside he made sure no one, not even a mouse, would discover that he went outside. This Helena Harceleur would certainly give him nightmares for the rest of this month..


	4. Advices and answears!

Bladebreakers on Facebook – chapter 4

When Tyson woke up, the stalker-girl happily forgotten, he did what he usually does at morning. Well except that he found a letter addressed to him. A pink convolute. With hearts. From a certain Helena Harceleur. Curious as always he decided to at least read what she had sent to him. Unfortunately there was no card, but a picture. In the picture Helena was barely dressed in latex with a whip in her hand and a naked poster of him which looked like some of the colour had been licked away. Grossed-out Tyson threw the picture in a bin, even more freaked out. He knew he needed expert-help. Kai or Rei. Tyson had so many questions he was going to ask, he hoped that Kai or Rei would give him the answers he needed. And also how to remove a friend on Facebook.

To **Rei Kon** and **Kai Hiwatari**

From **Tyson Granger**

Guys I seriously need your help! Plz.. There is this crazy girl, Helena-something-, she is a hardcore stalker, she creeps me out.. How do I remove her as a friend.. and how the FUCK do I get rid of her? And WTF does '3' mean cause it seems to encourage her!

To **Tyson Granger **and **Kai Hiwatari**

From **Rei Kon **

… Too many questions in one message.. You must be desperate.. First of all 3 is a heart or a way to show 'love' through the screen.. I don't know how to remove a friend, because I make sure that the friends I add are NORMAL BEINGS…Dude just ignore her -.-''

To **Kai Hiwatari** and **Rei Kon**

From** Tyson Granger**

Now I know what I did wrong.. but it was only ONE thing I did 'wrong'.. I've really tried to ignore her.. She know my address dude.. she sent me this .. eh.. picture of herself ..barely covered.. Kai what do you say?

To **Rei Kon** and **Tyson Granger**

From **Kai Hiwatari**

To remove her as a friends just go to her profile, there's an option to remove her and also report her.. Which I think would be the wisest. She isn't the worst case I've experienced something far worst, which is why I only go to a boys' school. But if it doesn't help to ignore/report/remove her then find a girl who can play your girlfriend for some days (like Hilary).

To **Kai Hiwatari** and **Rei Kon**

From **Tyson Granger**

HILARY? If I'm going to let someone play my girlfriend, she has to be hot.. Hilary is just, Hilary.. Too plain for a world-champion! Thanks for the advice… Ohh Kai plz tell the story :)

To **Tyson Granger** and **Kai Hiwatari**

From **Rei Kon**

Plz tell us Kai ;) We have to know, now that you've revealed that much.. ;)

Tyson Granger is no longer friends with _Helena Harceleur._

To **Rei Kon** and **Tyson Granger**

From **Kai Hiwatari**

Firstly, congrats on removing that Helena-girl from your friends-list. Secondly it's a long story, but to say some key-words: My dirty underwear, female-strangers in my bed, naked photo of me and specially my lower half and also screaming girls outside my door. There use your imagination.. Good Luck Tyson.

To **Kai Hiwatari** and **Tyson Granger**

From **Rei Kon**

To Kai: wow.. just wow.. sort of reminds me of my experience but ofc I have Mariah to scare them away.. Oh and Tyson be careful a woman's wrath is something you should avoid.. Hilary's wrath isn't that scary compared to other girl's. But anyway good luck from here too..

To **Kai Hiwatari** and **Rei Kon**

From **Tyson Granger**

Thx guys! I'll try to do my best! Cya.. Gonna stalk Hilary now and her new boyfriend!

**Hilary Tachibana **wanna have a taste of her soon-to-be boyfriend! 3 3

Comments

**Tyson Granger **Ew.. that sounds gross..

**Hilary Tachibana **SHUT IT TYSON!

**Mariah Wong** and 5 others like this.

**Tyson Granger **What? I just thought you revealed too much information about yourself.. Haven't you thought that your lover-boy could read it?

**Zero Trodat **Okay, Mr. World Champion you just went too far. I'm just flattered that Hilary likes me so much she wants to taste me.. Hilary-darling, I love you 3

**Hilary Tachibana** likes this.

**Hilary Tachibana** Zero 3

**Zero Trodat **Hilary 3

**Hilary Tachibana** Zero 3

(10 Zero-Hilary minutes later…)

**Tyson Granger **STOP! Damn it! You're spamming me :(

**Hilary Tachibana **Someone's a little jealous .. I love you my honey-pie!

**Tyson Granger** I'm not your honey-pie!

**Hilary Tachibana** I was talking to Zero, Tyson!

**Tyson Granger **Ew.. I'm going to leave you two now.. It's dinner-time anyway!

With that Tyson signed off Facebook to eat whatever he could let his hands on.


	5. Date, anger and a dress

Note: I just figured out that the heart-'smiley' won't work for me DX ...Damn.. Hope you all know the heart.. :) Plz Enjoy this and also thanks for the reviews :) They make me happy!

Chapter 5 – date, anger and a dress

**Hilary Tachibana **only 70 % ! Why, Zero?

_Hilary took the quiz "How much does he care about you?" and got the result:_

_70 %_

_He cares for you BUT remember that you've just met each other. Love is in the air, but remember that love has two sides, and your little adventure with him can end suddenly. He only cares for you 70 % because you might seem clingy but also because he has more important things to do and care about._

**Tyson Granger **and **Daichi** like this.

Comments

**Mariah Wong **Where's the dislike-button, when it's needed? :( Don't worry it's only a stupid quiz anyway :)

**Hilary Tachibana** and 5 others like this.

**Tyson Granger **It's funny how this Zero doesn't comment upon this.. js..

**Hilary Tachibana** Why can't you just shut your mouth Tyson?  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong> and **Hilary Tachibana **like this

**Tyson Granger **Women!  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate<strong> and 10 others like this

* * *

><p>Tired of stalking Hilary, Tyson decided to stalk his rival, Kai instead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> wrote on **Kai Hiwatari**'s wall

Hey Kai, wanna hook up some ladies for tonight?

Comments

**Kai Hiwatari** no

**Tala Valkov **Aw! Come on! We are the hot duo! We always get what we want ;) What are you scared of, ohh almighty Kai?

**Tyson Granger **…..Fangirls!

**Tala Valkov **fangirls.. you mean like.. our almighty Kai.. Mr. Cool… afraid of a group of girls? That's hilarious mate!

**Kai Hiwatari **I'm not afraid of them, they just creep me out.. OKAY?  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> likes this.

**Kai Hiwatari **Damn you Tyson, you've only experienced one crazy fangirl, while I.. well.. You know how it is..

**Tyson Granger** no I don't.. tell me one of your 'scary' story

**Kai Hiwatari** no I won't

**Tyson Granger** Yes you will!

**Kai Hiwatari** hm.

**Tyson Granger** That doesn't even work on the internet

**Kai Hiwatari **Have a little sympathy for me..

**Tala Valkov **Feels more bad for your scarf.. Every girl wants to kidnap it.. btw. YOU ARE SPAMMING ME!  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari <strong>and **Tyson Granger** like this.

**Hilary Tachibana** wrote on your wall:

Hi Tyson, Kai told me that I would get a dress for my date with Zero (a double date with Rei & Mariah) if I threaten to tell the most embarrassing thing you've ever done in school. Boy, Kai must be out for revenge! But I don't mind : )

Comments

**Tyson Granger **O_o shit.. plz don't tell. I'll do anything!

**Max Tate **Kinky..  
><strong>Rei Kon<strong>, **Mariah Wong **and 5 others like this.

**Kai Hiwatari **Check your inbox tomorrow.. hehe.. Hilary you'll get you dress Thursday night

(Tyson gulped at the comment.. If Kai were typing something like this.. 'I'm sooo screwed')

**Hilary Tachibana **Yay! AAANNNDD I get to see Tyson's suffering! Right Kai?

**Kai Hiwatari** ofc.  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>, **Daichi, Rei Kon** and 20 others like this

**Tyson Granger **Why does everyone want to see me suffer from Kai's wrath?

**Max Tate **because it's funny!  
><strong>Rei Kon<strong> likes this

**Hilary Tachibana** because you deserves it!

**Tyson Granger** YOU GUYS ARE SO UNFAIR!

* * *

><p>Tyson decided to log off Facebook freaked out and scared. Tyson made sure his pillow wasn't filled with something like glass or something before he headed to bed.<p> 


	6. Kai's wrath

Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 6 – Kai's wrath

After yesterday's treat from Kai (and partly Hilary) Tyson tried to avoid Facebook as long as possible, not only that Tyson made sure that assassins didn't appear and checked his food for poison of some kind (while knowing that doing a favor for Kai wasn't payment enough for him). Upon discovering that Kai hadn't sent some murders after him or tried to kill him yet, he decided to check his inbox of doom. Turning on his computer he could already feel his heartbeat beating with fear.

To **Tyson Granger** and **Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From _Kai Hiwatari_

Tyson, it took me all night to decide what my punishment for you should be.  
>Tyson, if you don't want your most embarrassing moment to be revealed to the world, I suggest that you do this:<p>

-Censored due to unapproved content and low rating-

To **Kai Hiwatari **and** Tyson Granger  
><strong>From **Hilary Tachibana**

WHAT? That's too mean Kai! Can't you make a punishment like: Make-out with some random guy or something? Or sell all of his favorite manga and blade-parts? OR make him your personal slave? Your punishment fits those in jail!

To **Hilary Tachibana **and** Kai Hiwatari  
><strong>From **Tyson Granger**

You're EVIL !:-(…. And Hilary…. WTF? No-one is going to touch my stuff!

To **Tyson Granger** **and Hilary Tachibana**  
>From <strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong>  
>To Hilary: Fine.. I'll call you in two minutes. That way I'm sure we both can find an agreeable punishment for Tyson.<p>

To Tyson: I know, I've been raised that way. By noon your real punishment will be set and I think you should thank Hilary…

To **Hilary Tachibana **and** Kai Hiwatari**  
>From <strong>Tyson Granger<strong>

Thank you sooo much T.T especially you, Hilary! You've now my entire respect! :-)

To **Tyson Granger** and **Kai Hiwatari**  
>From <strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>  
>…. Thank you...<p>

While waiting for noon, Tyson tried to kill some time by stalking the –sometimes- innocent Max.

**Max Tate **wrote on his own wall:  
>Mustards on noodles…. Mmmm… Anyone wanna try it? :-)<p>

Comments  
>View all 54 comments<span>

**Ray Kon **no thanks… just not my favorite flavor

**Rick Anderson** I tried it.. didn't like it.. srry Maxie

**Max Tate **aww… No one wants to try it… T^T

**Tyson Granger **Sorry Maxie! There's always something that never should've been mixed…

**Max Tate** Like you and Kai.. I've heard that Hilary and he is planning a punishment for you…  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> and 666 others like this

**Tyson Granger** Who doesn't know it?

**Max Tate **I think there's very few who doesn't know it now.. Oh my 5 minutes before noon.. hehe..!

**Tyson Granger** :-(

Tyson practically jumped when the old clock in the dojo rang as if the grim reaper approached him slowly.. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy this… and he gulped hard when he saw a new message.. from Kai (and Hilary)

To **Tyson Granger**  
>From <strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong>

Go on a date with Helena Harceleur this Friday at 'La Cachette'… and do it properly! Which means: holding hands, kissing (at least 10 times during the date) and of course you have to SMILE all the TIME…  
>p.s. a little advice: try to befriend her on Facebook first before you try to ask her out.. me and Hilary will keep an eye on you two when you are on your date.<p>

From Hilary and Kai

Tyson read it once… it didn't seem that bad… then he read it twice and it got worse.. then he read it thrice and remembered who Helena Harceleur was… 'I'm screwed'

**Tyson Granger** is now friends with **Helena Harceleur** and 2 others.

**Tyson Granger **wrote on Helena Harceleur's wall:  
>Hey, would you be a sweetheart and write to me on chat? You don't seem to answer me :-(<p>

Comments

**Helena Harceleur **Sorry honnybunny! My net is falling out all the time.. give me your phone-number sweetheart!

**Tyson Granger **Then see your messages my dear Helena : )

**Helena Harceleur **OMG OMG YESS! OMG ! OMG! A DATE WITH TYSON GRANGER! I'M SOO LUCKY! PICK ME UP AT 6!

And that is how Tyson ended on a date with his stalker.

A/N: Sorry for the long waiting! And for the short chapter!


	7. Lesson Learned

Bladebreakers on Facebook Chapter 7 – A lesson learned

**Tyson Granger **wrote on his wall:  
>Just went on the most fantastic date with <span>Helena Harceleur<span>!  
><strong>Helena Harceleur<strong> and 2 others like this.

Comments  
><span>**Helena Harceleur **I love you babe! Can't wait to see you again! :)  
><strong>Tyson Granger <strong>love you too honey

**Tyson Granger** and **Helena Harceleur** are no longer friends.

**Tyson Granger** wrote on his wall:  
>ARGH! THAT WAS THE MOST HORRIBLE DATE EVER!<br>**Hilary Tachibana**, **Kai Hiwatari** and 20 others like this.

Comments

**Max Tate **Soo… what happened?

**Ray Kon **I want to know too.. Give us the details!

**Hilary Tachibana **Hehe, the date wasn't that horrible.. if you miscount the fact that she tried to rape Tyson as her 'dessert'!

**Tyson Granger** Hilary! Don't write such things! :(

**Hilary Tachibana **Oh and also the fact she kept her eyes on a certain spot on Tyson's body every time he stood up.. Your expression when you realized what she was looking at… too hilarious!

**Max Tate **Wow… just WOW! She must be horny…  
><strong>Ray Kon<strong> likes this.

**Kai Hiwatari **she was clearly dominant in her actions… you looked like a scared cat or something. And you call yourself a guy.. a man?

**Tyson Granger **shut up! You happy right? I received my punishment. Am I safe now from your wrath?

**Kai Hiwatari **yes, if you can tell me what you've learned from your date with Helena?

**Tyson Granger **Never date fangirls and/or stalkers, because that will lead to disaster.

**Kai Hiwatari** And..?

**Tyson Granger **Kai Hiwatari is the most handsome man on the planet and can be the most scariest guy, if you ever make him angry. Therefore I hope you would never get angry at me again, Mr. Hiwatari.

**Kai Hiwatari **Hm… Good dog, Tyson.

**Tyson Granger** …..

Tyson decided to just accept everything that happened involving the date and just stalking through the Facebook-pages. Most of his friends have commented upon his disaster date with Helena. Daichi however had a different view.

**Daichi **wrote on his wall:  
>Man! I wish I could've been with Hilary and Kai while they spied on Tyson… :(<p>

Comments

**Hilary Tachibana **And I'm glad you didn't come with us.. But anyways we got videos and pictures!

**Daichi **Gimme the pictures! And what do you mean by 'glad you didn't come'?

**Hilary Tachibana** Nothing at all!

**Zero Trodat **What do you mean Hilary? You've been together with that Kai-guy?

**Hilary Tachibana **Don't worry! I'll call you and tell you what happened sweetie!

Feeling curious about what happened between Kai and Hilary, Tyson then decided to roam Hilary's profile for a little while until he noticed her status.

**Hilary Tachibana** is in a complicated relationship.

Comments  
><span>**Mariah Wong **What happened?

**Hilary Tachibana **He's angry because I was alone with Kai.

**Emily York **Text us the details!  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong> and 3 others like this

'Damn… She could've at least written something more' However the thought of Kai and Hilary being together seemed to unreal to him. 'Bah..! Bah I'm going to kill some time!'

**Tyson Granger **Can't argue with that…

**Tyson Granger** just took the quiz 'Which famous Blader are you?' and got the result:

_You are just like the world champion, Tyson Granger!_

_You are strong-willed and not afraid to speak of your mind, which seems to get you into a lot of trouble, like Tyson! You worry about your friend and become angry when they are harmed in any way. To you, no situation is too risky and sometimes you rely too much in your luck(A/N: This is a description I got from Wikipedia with some adjustments). You are an aggressive sometimes and when your friends are in need you help them by fighting. Beside this you love food and tend to eat too much, remember to chew and use a fork._

**Max Tate, Ray Kon **and 40 others like this.

Comments

**Ray Kon **This quiz was pretty accurate! I took it 3 days ago and I got myself too :)

**Max Tate** No fair… I got Mariah… -,-''

**Mariah Wong **What's wrong with that?

**Max Tate** It said that I would be the perfect match for Ray.. Which is true if it was YOU who took the quiz…  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong> and **Ray Kon** like this.

**Mariah Wong** You're just a sweetheart.. like me!

Tyson decided to just leave without a further comment and went to Facebook's frontpage. Nothing happened the next 20 minutes and as time went by Tyson became bored. 'I'm going to train with my dragoon. I'm the world champion and I can falter behind Kai, not after what I've been through'. After thinking this thought Tyson grabbed his loyal dragoon and went outside to train his ass off without thinking about anything but blading.

**The End.**

I hope you've enjoyed this story! Thank you soo much for the reviews, they all made me happy because I know that I haven't wasted time on writing this :)


	8. Girls Problem and stolen underwear

Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 8 – Girls problem and stolen underwear

Six days later after his 'lesson', Tyson began to miss his friends again. So much that he unconsciously yelled "FACEBOOK TIME for Tyson!". Hearing the echoes of his own voice, he practically sweatdropped at his own behavior and the lack of people in the Dojo. Grapping his own laptop, he logged in, excited to see what his friend are up to. 'Man I sound like a stalker..'

* * *

><p><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong> is angry…  
><span>Comments<span>

**Tale Valkov **LOL  
><strong>Ivan Papov<strong> and 2 others like this.

**Rei Kon** You better protect your property even better! Lol

**Tyson Granger** What happened?

**Rei Kon** Tyson, it's been a long time! Lol!

**Tala Valkov **Some girls broke into his mansion and stole some of his er.. personal stuff.. and his favorite scarf! Lol.  
><strong>Rei Kon<strong> and 300 others like this.

**Tyson Granger** NO WAY!

**Kai Hiwatari **as I said 'I HATE CRAZY FANGIRLS'.

**Tyson Granger** Wanna borrow some of my underwear?  
><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> likes this.

**Kai Hiwatari **… no  
><strong>Rei Kon<strong> and 50 others like this.

**Tyson Granger** what? They're clean…

**Rei Kon **But they are yours still.. Dudes just don't lend their underwear out to others, it's just too bizarre.  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong> and **Tala Valkov** like this

**Tyson Granger** oh… lol?

* * *

><p>Having nothing else to say, Tyson decided to stalk – yes he meant stalk- Hilary.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> is now single.  
>Comments<br>**Hilary Tachibana**T.T Zeeeerrrooo!

**Julia Fernandez**Poor U! Zero doesn't desirve you anyway, that bastard!

**Mariah Wong**Shall we kill him now?

**Hilary Tachibana**no don't kill him.. he's just jealous of you-know-who..

**Julia Fernandez** AND with a good reason! He IS damn hot!  
><strong>Mariah Wong <strong>and 54 otherslike this

**Tyson Granger **Come on Hil! Just because we have chatted a little doesn't mean we have something going on between us.

**Hilary Tachibana** TYSON This isn't about you!  
><strong>Julia Fernandez<strong> and **Mariah Wong**like this.

**Tyson Granger**Then who is Zero jealous of?

**Hilary Tachibana** Not here. And besides it's a girl-problem, so you have to be a girl before I tell you.  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong>likes this.

**Tyson Granger** ... (I'm never going to understand creatures like girls) fine, have it your way!

* * *

><p>Deciding to leave Hilary alone (for now), surfing through his friends profile was his next step. He discovered how random people act on Facebook.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Daichi<strong>Fooooooooooood! GIMME FOOD!  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> likes this.

Comments  
><strong>Max Tate<strong> why doesn't this surprise me.. And why does it not surprise me that Tyson likes this?  
><strong>Rick Anderson<strong> and 4 others like this.

**Rick Anderson **No surprise at all..

* * *

><p>Upon seeing a new notification Tyson immediately clicked on it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Max Tate<strong> wrote on your Wall:

Hey Tyson, wanna fuck out tonight? I'm going on a quick visit to Japan – From IPhone  
><strong>Rick Anderson <strong>and 4027 others like this

Comments

**Tyson Granger** WOOT? I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!

**Hilary Tachibana** I didn't know you were gay Max?  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong> and 300 others like this

**Max Tate** HOLY CUM! I MEANT FUCK! FUCK! DAMN TELEKENISES!  
>Rei Kon and <span>200 others<span> like this

**Max Tate** CRAP* and FUCK*

**Tyson Granger** : O telekenises? Holy cum? Whaat? I'm confused!

**Max Tate** HANG OUT*! Damn autotunes!

**Hilary Tachibana** HAHAHAHAHAHA! Autocorrect-fail?

**Max Tate** penis-extension. :-)  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong> and 30 others like this

**Max Tate** OMG! P-R-E-C-I-S-L-Y! This is the last time I use my IPhone to write on Facebook..  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> and 24 others like this

**Tyson Granger **But anyway we CAN hang out tonight, but I don't want to fuck you Maxie :-P It's still funny though.

**Max Tate** Gay!

**Max Tate** GREAT*!


	9. Yaoi and privacy

Authors note: So I've decided to write more chapters to this. BUT I'm not going to change the status of this story. Oh and be prepared you never know what I can come up with ;)

* * *

><p>Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 9 – Yaoi and private stuff<p>

Next morning after Max's visit, Tyson couldn't help but feel lazy after their little beyblade-match. VERY lazy. The first thing he could think of (and say was): "GRANPAAAA! BRING ME FOOOOOOOD! I'M STARVING!". Which ended giving him a knock on the head and a "GO PICK IT YOURSELF, YO LIL' DUDE!" as a response from his 'beloved' grandfather. Inwardly cursing, he logged into his Facebook-account as-per-usual to get the laugh he needed from Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Max Tate<strong> wrote on your Wall:  
>It was nice to fuck out with you! I've really enjoyed it! You sure got a lot of stamina :-) – From IPhone<br>**Tala Valkov** and 206 others like this.

Comments  
><span>View all 62 comments<span>

**Max Tate **STOP IT! IT'S MY PHONE, NOT ME! CRAZY YAOI-FANGIRLS! Tyson Grangerwhy are you** f**riends with crazy people like them?  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong> and **Ming Ming** like this.

**Tyson Granger **Don't worry I know what you mean! :-) But once again I can't help but laugh! LOL.

**Rei Kon **Don't bother with it Maxie, we know you are NOT gay. And if you were.. I wished you would've told us.. you have seen us naked.  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong> and 453 others like this.

**Kai Hiwatari **Couldn't you have left the last part out? Now you just excite the crazy yaoi fangirls and the crazy fangirls.  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> and 40 others like this

**Max Tate **Thanks guys! That means a lizard!  
>Tale Valkov and <span>3 others<span> like this.

**Max Tate** a lot*

**Rei Kon** weren't you suppose to stop writing via. Your Iphone?

**Max Tate **Yeah but there's no computer in the airport..  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> likes this.

* * *

><p>Still chuckling by himself, he wanted to take on of the newest quizzes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> woot? That's impossible! AND a LIE!

_**Tyson Granger**__ took the quiz 'Who will be your next lover' and got the result:_

_Tyson Granger!  
>He's handsome and strong-willed! And not afraid to take risky decisions regarding anything! But girl, you're a little too late. Tyson Granger belongs to Helena Harceleur! So you can dream of all the 'naughty ' things you want, but you won't be able to get him. TysonxHelena Granger forever!<em>

Comments

**Hilary Tachibana **Seems like someone still looooves her Tyson!  
><strong>Max Tate<strong> and **Rei Kon** like this

**Tyson Granger** Everything is a LIE ..and impossible.. If I could date myself I would've!

**Kai Hiwatari** Hope you still remember the lesson  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> likes this.

**Tyson Granger** How could I forget -,- You forced me! Now go away and let me forget it already!  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong> and **Hilary Tachibana** like this.

**Hilary Tachibana** I would never forget, and I will forever remind you of the incident.

* * *

><p>Crossing his arms for a moment he searched through the pages to look for something that would make him smile again, and it took no longer than 5 minutes before he found something by non-other than the blue-haired Russian.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kai Hiwatari <strong>Found my stolen belongings.. Most of it on eBay.. And all have been purchased by different people.. I'll never get my clothes back..  
>Hilary Tachibana and <span>189 others<span> like this.

Comments

**Hilary Tachibana** How much?  
><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> and **Mariah Wong **like this.

**Kai Hiwatari **MUCHmore than your salary. And it's only for one glove.. why do you ask?  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> and 4 others like this.

**Hilary Tachibana **ohh.. nothing, just curios.. just looking at a pair of boxers with a phoenix on the left side with the inscription KH.. May it be yours?  
><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> and 349 others like this.

**Kai Hiwatari** WHAT! They're MINE! Check your messages now! We have a lot to talk about!

**Max Tate** aww.. I want to hear it too!  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong>, **Tala Valkov** and 204 others like this.

**Kai Hiwatari** It's private from now on. LEAVE!

* * *

><p>(Tyson: 'Tsk. They're no fun this week.. ')<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> wrote on **Julia Fernandez**'s Wall:

Hey, want to watch a movie with me on Friday? We could watch the movie 'I want to be your boyfriend'  
><strong>Julia Fernandez<strong> like this

Comments

**Raul Fernandez **haha it's funny I think the movie 'Keep away from my sister' is a much better movie!  
><strong>Lee Wong<strong> likes this.

**Mariah Wong **Wow, déjà vu.  
><strong>Julia Fernandez<strong> and **2 others** like this.

**Julia Fernandez **I would love to watch a movie with you. What about the movie 'Let's go out and afterwards kill my younger brother.'?  
><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> likes this.

**Raul Fernandez **…. Do as you like.  
><strong>Lee Wong<strong> and **Mariah Wong** like this.

**Julia Fernandez** Yay! Thank you, Raul!

* * *

><p><strong>Max Tate<strong> Partly true..

_Max Tate took the quiz 'How much of a player and a lady's man are you?' and got the result:_

_80 % lady's man and 20 % player  
>you're trying to impress the girls and succeed most of the time, but you might have far too many girlfriends to be acceptable. The ladies love you and you love them back, but remember to keep your natural hair color instead of dyeing it. Just keep one girl and leave the rest to the others. The others have needs too.<em>

Comments  
><strong>Rei Kon <strong>Haha, I already knew that you were dyeing your hair but I didn't know you have more than one girl!

**Rick Anderson **Haha succeeds most of the time? More like 20 % of the time, these quizzes are far from accurate!  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> likes this.

(" I'm getting tired, maybe it's time to sleep ")

* * *

><p>And that was the end of chapter 9 :D Hope you've enjoyed it! Remember to review.. because they make me happy!<p> 


	10. An article and it's effects

A/ N: and we've reached chapter 10! Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

><p>Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 10 – an article and it's effects<p>

Tyson was never into gossip – NEVER-but when he walked down to the store that morning, a glimpse of a certain gossip magazine caught his eyes and made him buy the magazine right away. There, on the front cover was non-other than Mr. Cool, Kai Hiwatari. Grabbing the stuff he'd just bought, he flew down the streets and back to the dojo before anyone could say 'what was that?'. Tyson read out loud from the front-cover and some of the following article:

_**Kai Hiwatari and his obsessive fangirls**_

_You love him. Some of you adore Adonis aka. Kai. And some of you might've taken it to the extreme; and this is where this article begins. A few days back, the top-blader Kai Hiwatari, discovered most of his belongings gone or rather stolen. By whom, you may ask? Fangirls of cause! How Kai knew it? Simple, he found scratch marks outside his locked door (which he had done since a kidnapping attempt a year back) and found a box full of chocolate filled with sleeping-powder for him. Kai was not amused, and to everyone's surprise he published the thieving on the social network, namely Facebook. And just one day later he found his belongings most on eBay. His famous scarf, his old clothes from his first and second championship with the Bladebreakers and also his dirty and clean underwear! A previous online conversation with Tyson Granger, the world champion, indicates that Kai Hiwatari has a lot of experience to tell about fangirls; however most of these experiences are unknown. Following day it seemed that the unofficial coach of BBA, Hilary Tachibana, have bought some of the stolen belongings (Lucky girl, may I say). Kai and Hilary were then having a private conversation on Facebook, which content was unknown…_

'This journalist is a fangirl too' Tyson placed the magazine on the table besides his laptop. 'Kai might've written something new about the case'

* * *

><p><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> wrote on **Kai Hiwatari**'s wall:

PLZ! Forgive me! I didn't know that you wanted to keep it a secret! Come back!

Comments

**Kai Hiwatari **No, you should've kept you big mouth shut.  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> likes this.

**Tala Valkov **I thought that you wanted to find the culprits? Honestly! I didn't know she would write that much about you!

**Kai Hiwatari **Just keep your nose for yourself, and I'm not coming back soon.

**Tala Valkov **Come on! the guys is blaming me for making U mad!  
><strong>Ivan Papov<strong>, **Bryan Kuznetsov** and 3 others like this.

**Kai Hiwatari** No.

**Tala Valkov** Pretty please?

**Kai Hiwatari** N-O, no.

* * *

><p>'so it was Tala who spoke with the journalist? Tsk actually it doesn't surprise me.. Kai was never a spokesperson' Tyson thought while mentally giggled like a little girl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Daichi<strong> wrote on Your wall:

I'm STILL going to be the NEXT world champion!

Comments  
>View all 194 comments<p>

**Tyson Granger** You still believe it, don'cha?  
><strong>Max Tate<strong>,** Rei Kon** and 37 others like this.

**Daichi** YOU WANNA BET? I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! I'LL BE NUMBAR 1!

**Rick Anderson** Well not in spelling at least, lil'dude! But you have to get through me before you can get on top!

**Daichi **YOU! JUST YOU WAIT! I'm gonna bea- ('too long, I don't want to read all of THAT!')

* * *

><p><strong>Julia Fernandez <strong>wrote on **Hilary Tacibana**'s wall:

Can U please make Kai forgive Tala?  
><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> likes this.

Comments

**Hilary Tachibana **Why do you think I can do that? Kai doesn't like it when someone tries to manipulate him.

**Julia Fernandez** You should at least try!  
><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> likes this.

**Max Tate **It's obvious that you don't know Kai, Julia. It's not human possible to change his mind.  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>,** Tyson Granger** and 3 others like this.

**Kai Hiwatari** And it seems like everyone have forgotten I can read all of you messages. But Hilary and Max are right.  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong>,** Hilary Tachibana** and 23 others like this.

**Julia Fernandez **Forgive Tala! He's too depressed to satisfy me!

**Hilary Tachibana** O_o

**Tyson Granger** Satisfy you? What do you mean by that?  
><strong>Daichi <strong>likes this.

**Rei Kon **Couldn't you at least have kept it K+ rated?  
><strong>Max Tate<strong>,** Kai Hiwatari **and 4 others like this.

**Kai Hiwatari** Or kept it in private chat.

**Julia Fernandez **TSK! Are you done criticizing me? . . NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Rick Anderson<strong> Just got the same phone as Max! Ha, no more bragging from now on!

Comments

**Max Tate **I have never bragged about my asshole! It's just the diamond avril!

**Rick Anderson** What?

**Max Tate** Damnit! Iphone! I SWEAR, I meant Iphone! It's just the damn autocorrect*

**Rick Anderson **Say what you want kitty butyou've been bragging aboutyour size for a while now.  
><strong>Max Tate<strong> likes this.

**Kenny 'Chief'** Can't you disable autocorrect? You seem pretty uhm.. unlucky.

**Rick Anderson **The corrections are nothing! I'll live with ILOVETELETUBBIES! Besides people can figure out what I want to say.  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> likes this.

**Max Tate** Then help me here. What does your second sentence mean in your latest comment?  
><strong>Kenny 'Chief' <strong>likes this.

**Rick Anderson **it* I don't know why it turned out like that.

**Tyson Granger** Don't worry I like Teletubbies too!

**Kenny 'Chief'** you got an Iphone too Tyson?  
><strong>Max Tate <strong>and** Rick Anderson** like this.

**Tyson Granger **No? not certain I know what it is.. I just like Teletubbies because of the baby-sun!

**Rick Anderson** and this is the world champion?  
><strong>Max Tate<strong> likes this.

* * *

><p>'Teletubbies isn't so bad; I don't know why people hate it? Oh shit! Forgot to watch it!' .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hilary Tachibana <strong>.. really now, I wish people would stop bothering me and Kai! Especially you crazy fangirls! Stop threatening me you crazy bitches!  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong>,** Julia Fernandez** and 41 others like this.

Comments

**Mariah Wong** they're after all of us. They were all over me when me and Rei started to date.

**Julia Fernandez **Same here.. and the paparazzi's are almost as crazy as them.

**Hilary Tachibana **Yeah, except that me and Kai isn't dating. I still love Zero.

**Tala Valkov** yet.  
><strong>Julia Fernandez<strong> likes this.

**Hilary Tachibana** But I still love Zero.

**Mariah Wong** Not to take side with the lovebirds, but Zero was an asshole anyway. Even Kai is a better man than him.  
><strong>Julia Fernandez<strong> and **Emily York** like this.

**Tyson Granger **Now that I've tried dealing with a crazy fangirl, I guess I have no choice but to have sympathy with Hilary. Besides have you ever met this Zero in real life? Do you even know him that well?  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> likes this.

**Julia Fernandez **Why does that matter? If he dumped Hilary then he must be a jackass!

**Hilary Tachibana** He ISN'T! Besides the real problem right NOW are the crazy fangirls!  
><strong>Tyson Granger <strong>and **Mariah Wong** like this.

**Mariah Wong **There's nothing you can do, if you try to bitch back at them, they'll use it against you! Just ignore them. That's the best you can do in your situation.  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>, **Tyson Granger** and 4 others like this.

* * *

><p>"TYYSOON! YOUR DINNER IS READY! " The echoes of his grandpa's voice brought him back to reality. He just spent 7 hours on Facebook, and he haven't trained for 2 days already. 'Man! I'm waay behind. I'm glad that Grandpa doesn't care that much of my schedule'. "I'm coming grandpa!"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – completed!<p> 


	11. A party and gender bender

**Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 11 – A party?**

When Tyson woke up, the first thing he noticed was his laptop. Second thing, it wasn't shut down. Third, Facebook. 'I think, I'm getting addicted to Facebook.. maybe I should.. go trai.. A MESSAGE FROM KAI?'.

* * *

><p>To <strong>Tyson Granger<strong>, **Max Tate**, **Rei Kon**, **Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi** and **Hilary Tachibana**  
>From <strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong>  
>Hi guys. I'm going to hold a party this Friday. I'll send you the tickets to Russia, and my butlers will provide you with everything you need except for your own personal belongings. You'll get your own room and bathroom, and if you need it your own car with your own driver.<br>Daichi, since I'm aware you don't have a toothbrush, underwear, socks, extra clothes etc. You can borrow some of my old clothes BUT don't spill anything or it or I'll make sure you regret it. The butlers will take care of the rest.

Hope you'll attend to this, be at the airport tomorrow noon and you'll get escorted after you have shown your tickets of cause.

To **Kai Hiwatari**,** Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From

You? A party? You serious? Guess I've been too much on Facebook now. O_o

To **Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari**, **Tyson Granger**, **Rei Kon**, **Daichi **and **Hilary Tachibana**  
>From <strong>Kenny 'Chief'<strong>

It does seem unrealistic and expensive! How do we know it's Kai and not Tala? Kai, prove that you are the real Kai!

To** Tyson Granger, Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Kai Hiwatari**

…. Well why don't I just tell you, what Hilary and I talked about a few days ago? Includes your date with Helena, Tyson.

To **Kai Hiwatari**,** Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Tyson Granger  
><strong>From** Hilary Tachibana**

No, don't tell them! It's him alright!

To **Kai Hiwatari**,** Tyson Granger, Max Tate**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Rei Kon**

Okay, I guess. This is Kai according to Hilary, and I trust Hilary.

To **Kai Hiwatari**,** Tyson Granger, Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'** and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Daichi**

Why do I have to borrow your clothes? My clothes are way cooler than yours! I've used it since my father died!

To **Kai Hiwatari**,** Tyson Granger, Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Kenny 'Chief'**

And I think that's why it's not alright to drop by in your clothes! Your father died 2 years ago! And If you haven't noticed, Kai is the richest among the original Bladebreakers.

To **Tyson Granger, Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Kai Hiwatari**

Chief's right. It's a fancy party. And you'll come as some of my closest friends.

To **Kai Hiwatari**,** Tyson Granger, Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'** and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Daichi**

What does fancy party mean?

To** Kai Hiwatari**,** Tyson Granger, Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana**  
>From <strong>Max Tate<strong>

*sigh* You don't know what fancy party means! Haven't you seen men in a suit? Or women in long dresses?

To **Kai Hiwatari**,** Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Tyson Granger**

Ha! Even I know what fancy party means!

To **Kai Hiwatari**,** Tyson Granger, Max Tate**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Rei Kon**

Too bad you stink in table manners if you already know how you should act at a fancy party.

To **Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From** Tyson Granger**

You still haven't forgotten it, have you? Jezz, it happened years ago!

To **Tyson Granger, Max Tate**,** Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana  
><strong>From **Kai Hiwatari**

Look, I'll make sure you get some lessons in table manners. Now will you please stop spamming my mailbox? It's annoying..

To** Kai Hiwatari**,** Max Tate, Rei Kon**,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Daichi **and** Hilary Tachibana**  
>From <strong>Tyson Granger<strong>

Sorry, the conversation just keep going, that's all. Can't wait to see you all!

* * *

><p>Feeling content knowing he had something to look forward to, he wanted to waste some time taking quizzes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson Granger <strong>what does this quizzes have against me? I'm not changing my name nor my gender!

_Tyson Granger took the quiz 'Are you a girlyboy or a macho man? ' and got the result:_

_100 % Girlyboy!  
>There's no mistake, you are more a girl than a guy. Are you sure that you aren't a girl? If you are then don't worry, you are a normal girl, but if you are a boy.. maybe you should consider changing your gender? Oh and while you're at it, remember to change your name. No girl wants to have a boyish name. Don't be ashamed, this only means that you're hetero! Now you can look at your 'buddies' butts without getting nasty looks!<em>

**Kai Hiwatari**,** Max Tate **and 43 others like this

Comments

**Max Tate **I think you're gay! Or at least very girly! Two quizzes have already stated that clearly.  
><strong>Rei Kon<strong>, **Robert ****Jürgens** and 9 others like this

**Tyson Granger **Well Maxie, I think you look most like a girl AND you color your hair! Like a girl do! If you want me to be a girl, you have to change gender and name too!  
><strong>Oliver Polanski, Kenny 'Chief' <strong>and 13 others like this

**Kai Hiwatari **Well, that is a show I don't even wanna watch.  
><strong>Rei Kon<strong>, **Mariah Wong** and 2 others like this.

**Hilary Tachibana **How about this; You both changes your name on Facebook to girl-names AND act as girly you can. The one who acts the best are the better man (because real men know how a girl is and know what she wants!). The name should look a little like your male name, so people know who you are :o)  
><strong>Julia Fernandez<strong>, **Mariah Wong** and 121 others like this.

**Max Tate** If Tyson's on, then I'm on it too!

**Tyson Granger **May the better man win!

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson Granger <strong>changed his name to **Tyesha Granger**

**Max Tate **changed his name to** Maxine Tate**

Comments

**Hilary Tachibana **I'm actually surprised that Tyso- Tyesha was more creative than Maxine..  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong> likes this.

**Tyesha Granger **Ofc my girl! I'm like totally good at this. But like whatEVAR! I'm just soo in love with Tyson's butt! Like, he is like the hottest of all Bladebreakers!

**Hilary Tachibana **Okay.. you go girl. I guess.

**Maxine **Whatevar. You can just talk to the hand, girl! And you're totally wrong! Max-kun is like the sweetest and coolest of all the bladers!

**Julia Fernandez **OMG! Bitch-fight! Now where's my popcorn?  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>, **Oliver Polanski** and 2 others like this.

**Hilary Tachibana** New rules, you can't praise your male-self. Because that'll lead to a spamming bitch-fight.

**Tyesha Granger **aww.. Then there's no hot guy on the Bladebreakers :-(

**Maxine Tate **same opinion as above.

**Hilary Tachibana **Okay you two, that's enough! You've got 4 guys to choose; Kenny, Daichi, Rei or Kai. Just pick someone, ALRIGHT? Then praise him or whatever you want!

**Kai Hiwatari **Leave me out of this. Isn't it enough someone stole my stuff and sold them on eBay?

**Tyesha Granger **Ohh then I'm going to pick…..

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! DX Just wanted to make a real cliffhanger for once!<p>

Who's Tyson/Tyesha going to pick? What about Max/Maxine? Will Kai be the victim once again? And what the hell is this 'fancy party' all about? Will Kai ever get all of his belongings again?

Next chapter will reveal some of these question!


	12. The Bet

**A/N: Damn.. sorry for the long wait!**

**Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 12 – The bet**

_**Hilary Tachibana**__ New rules, you can't praise your male-self. Because that'll lead to a spamming bitch-fight._

_**Tyesha Granger **__aww.. Then there's no hot guy on the Bladebreakers :-(_

_**Maxine Tate **__same opinion as above._

_**Hilary Tachibana **__Okay you two, that's enough! You've got 4 guys to choose; Kenny, Daichi, Rei or Kai. Just pick someone, ALRIGHT? Then praise him or whatever you want!_

_**Kai Hiwatari **__Leave me out of this. Isn't it enough someone stole my stuff and sold them on eBay?_

_**Tyesha Granger **__Ohh then I'm going to pick….._

* * *

><p><strong>Maxine Tate <strong>tch, easy I'll pick Rei! The sexiest tiger ;)  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong> and **Rei Kon** like this

**Tyesha Granger** Kai Hiwatari! The man of my dreams!

**Hilary Tachibana **Tyson, that's a bad idea!  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong>,** Rei Kon**, **Maxine Tate** and 32 others like this.

**Rei Kon** You should listen to Hilary, Tyesha

**Maxine Tate **OMG! Rei-kuuun, I luw U soo much! I think you're the gr8test blader of all… except for a certain someone! DATE MEEE!  
><strong>Tyesha Granger<strong> likes this.

**Rei Kon **I'm already dating.. sorry Maxine..  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong>,** Lee Wong**, **Hilary Tachibana** and 2 others like this.

**Maxine Tate** What? Y? Y U NO DATE ME? T.T Rei-kuun! I wanna kiss your fuckingpalmtree!  
><strong>Rick Anderson<strong> and **Tyesha **Granger like this.

**Rei Kon** my palm trees? I don't have any?  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong> likes this.

**Maxine Tate** I meant feet! Rei-kuun I know that U don't have palm trees.. I know everything about U..

**Tyesha Granger **Stop complaining girl! Besides Rei-kun isn't the greatest blader of all.. Kai-kun is.. Right my love?

**Kai Hiwatari** Tyson.. I'm warning you.. my party is in 3 days, and if you do ANYTHING that I won't like.. then I'm sure you're going to regret it later..  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> and **Kenny 'Chief' **like this.

**Tyesha Granger** aw.. But I love you, Kai-kun of all my heart!

**Hilary Tachibana** Tyson, stop it. You have to choose someone else.  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong> likes this.

**Tyesha Granger** oh.. is someone's getting a bit jealous over there?  
><strong>Maxine Tate<strong> likes this.

**Maxine Tate** I think U r right for once, Tyesha! Can't handle a bit competition, Hilary?

**Kai Hiwatari** …..

**Hilary Tachibana **I'm NOT part of this little bet, or whatever I should call it. Leave me out of it!  
><strong>Mariah Wong <strong>and** Julia Fernandez** like this.

**Tyesha Granger **two seconds, someone is knocking on my door.

* * *

><p>Tyson(or rather) Tyesha went to get the door to be greeted by the postman and a package. On the package was written:<br>_To Tyson Granger_  
><em>From YaOi4EvEr<em>

'YaOi4EvEr, why does this ring a bell.. oh well, must be some fan who wanted to give me a present!'.

When Tyson opened the package, a pair of old jeans fell out of it, with some text written on it:  
><em>If you keep praising Kai as you do now, we will reward you greatly and if you don't… let's just say we have some blackmailing stuff on you. We want to see some action!<em>

Tyson gulped mentally, 'what could this blackmailing stuff be? But then again, I don't wanna find out if it's.. something private.. But then again if I keep going this way, Kai is going to kill me when he sees me or worse.. deny me food at his party! I better get back to FB.. I'm just going to avoid commenting on the same as Kai.. until I make up my mind'

* * *

><p><strong>Tyesha Granger <strong>('something girly.. something girly.. Got it') OMG I just found the most prettiest dress in this gossip-magazine! Only 2000 yens! This is soo much my color!  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>, **Julia Fernandez**,** Mariah Wong** and 13 others like this.

Comments**  
>Ming-Ming <strong>You're right! This is the prettiest dress! And guess who designed it? M-E, ME! I'm glad to see someone likes my special designed dress!

**Hilary Tachibana **Damn. Had I known Ming-Ming was the designer, I wouldn't even look at the dress.  
><strong>Julia Fernandez<strong> likes this.

**Ming-Ming **What did you say? With your lack of fashion, It's no wonder. You wouldn't even know what fashion was, even if it was right before your very eyes.. but I, Ming-Ming, knows what fashion is, because my beautiful eyes can only spot beautiful things! That's why, you always seem to disappear before my eyes.  
><strong>Kenny 'Chief' <strong>likes this.

**Hilary Tachibana **CHIEF! Don't tell me you're on her side?

**Kenny 'Chief'** I'm on my own…

**Tyesha Granger **Yeah, right little boy, it's obvious you've got a crush on Ming-Ming! And btw. You girls… Do NOT bitch-fight on my status! Especially when I'm not in it!  
><strong>Julia Fernandez<strong> likes this.

**Rei Kon **Don't know what's worse… Tyson acting as a girl.. or Tyson actually discuss girl-stuff with the girls.. You've won me over Tyson.. You're the woMAN!  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong>, **Tala Valkov** and 12 others like this.

**Maxine Tate **I don't think, I can win this.. I forfeit, Tyson.. this is just too much.. :-(

**Tyesha Granger **YAY! I'm NUMBER ONE! ('AND I won't have to have to make a choice then.. the bet is over, I don't need to act girly anymore')  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Maxine Tate<strong> changed her name to **Max Tate**

**Tyesha Granger** changed his name to **Tyson Granger**

Comments

**Kai Hiwatari **Congratulation Tyson. You've earned the title as 'The most girly man ever'.  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>, **Max Tate**, **Rei Kon **and 128 others like this.

**Tyson Granger **What? Hilary, you said that "The one who acts the best are the better man (because real men know how a girl is and know what she wants!)"

**Hilary Tachibana **You just got pranked.. even Kai and Max was on the idea!

**Tyson Granger** You're all EVIL!

**Kai Hiwatari **Can't help it, When someone steals my clothes everyone has to feel my wrath.  
><strong>Rei Kon<strong> likes this.

**Max Tate** Bahahahaha, sorry Tyson! Just wanted to joke around with you! It's been so long since the last time I shaved you.  
><strong>Kenny 'Chief' <strong>likes this.

**Tyson Granger **whaat?  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong> like this.

**Max Tate **since the last time I SAW you.* damnit..

**Tyson Granger** Now I can go to sleep with peace!  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>,** Kenny 'Chief'**, **Rei Kon** and 4 others like this.

* * *

><p>End of chaper 12.. YAY..! Happy Halloween<p> 


	13. Royal Wedding and paparazzi

Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 13 – A royal wedding and paparazzi

While packing his stuff, Tyson Granger, The world's greatest beyblader, found it irresistable to leave his laptop and his Facebook home (with his craz- eh- lovely grandfather). 'I'm going to take it with me' and with that Tyson boarded the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson Granger <strong>is touching the skies!

**Max Tate**, **Rei Kon**, **Hilary Tachibana** and 5 others like this

Comments

**Max Tate **Me too. First Class is the best!

**Rei Kon** That's why it's called First Class Maxie :-)  
><strong>Mariah Wong<strong> likes this.

**Daichi **Bah, people look at you like you're a monkii!

**Tyson Granger** That's because you ARE a monkey.  
><strong>Max Tate<strong>, **Rei Kon**, **Mariah Wong** and 12 others like this.

**Max Tate **Well... You two are great teammates, maybe it's because you're both 'monkiis' as Daichi says.

**Rei Kon, Mariah Wong, Hilary Tachibana** and 30 others like this.

**Hilary Tachibana**couldn't agree more Max!

**Tyson Granger**I've got soo nice friends..

**Kai Hiwatari** and yet you haven't denied it.  
><strong>Max Tate, Rei Kon, Hilary Tachibana<strong> and 21 others like

**Tyson Granger **it's because it's so far from the truth, that noone is going to take it seriously anyway!

**Rei Kon** Come on guys, you're spamming as hell and you're far from the topic now. Anyway can't wait to see how the mighty Kai himself lives. The airports have newspaper about it and fangirls squeals like.. It's indescribable. It's like there's ging to be a royal wedding.  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> likes this.

* * *

><p>Tyson yawned at Rei's comment. It was just too long and too boring a subject, but at least it was not about him being a monkey. He looked out of the window and looked down. The people looked like ants and the houses like small doll-house. Suddenly an update from Tala appeared and caught his attention.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tala Valkov<strong> Damn those paparazzi-guys. They're annoying! How on earth is Kai able to stand them!  
><span>Comments<span>  
><strong>Bryan Kuznetsov<strong>you'll get used to them. Besides it's only because of the party Tala.

**Tala Valkov** Maybe you shouldn't say something like that. People barely know you're a "famous" blader after all.  
><strong>Mariah Wong, Daichi, Kenny 'Chief'<strong> and 3 others like this.

**Bryan Kuznetsov**of cause they do. They're just shy.

**Tala Valkov**Fangirls are far from shy. They're crazier than you think, you just don't have any.

**Bryan Kuznetsov**Not true! And I'll prove it by inviting one of them to the party!

**Tala Valkov** I think your mother is busy that day.  
><strong>Kenny 'Chief', Mariah Wong, Tyson Granger<strong> and 20 others like this.

**Bryan Kuznetsov **Tala... I'm so going to kill you.

**Tala Valkov **I like to see you try. Bring it on!  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari <strong>and 5 others like this.

**Tyson Granger**So, is the show about Bryan trying to kill Tala?

**Kai Hiwatari **NO!

**Bryan Kuznetsov **NO! He is dead before and now I've some unfinished business to do.

**Tala Valkov **according to the wild knocking on my door, I'm the unfinished business...

* * *

><p>The plane arrived at the airport and as Kai said, butlers welcomed each of them at the airport and Daichi, who didn't have any kind of formal wear with him (or anything else kind of new clothing), got himself a new wardrobe paid by Kai. Tyson and the others met at Kai's mansion each excited and each followed with atleast 10 paparazzies.<br>They got a nice room by themselves. 'Thank God' exclaimed those, who feared Tyson's farts and snores more than anything else.

**-Night before the party-**

**Tyson Granger **whaaaaaaaaaaaat? I'm too young to die!

Tyson Granger took the quiz "_When will you die?_" and got the answer:

_**Tomorrow**_  
><em>What can we say? You're going to die tomorrow and it's going to be at a party. Fancy. See you.<em>  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari, Hilary Tachibana <strong>and 4 others like this.

Comments  
><strong>Tyson Granger <strong>Guys wtf! I'm going to die. TOMORROW!  
><strong><br>Rei Kon** If I know Tyson, it's probably because he ate too much. But anyway Tyson, don't take those quizzes seriously, how many times have I told you?  
><strong>Max Tate, Mariah Wong, Kenny 'Chief' <strong>and 20 others like this.

**Tyson Granger **But I'm going to be careful anyway.

**Rei Kon** Have it your way..  
><strong>Max Tate<strong> and **Kenny 'Chief'**like this.

* * *

><p>'11.50 p.m., man! I gotta sleep and hopefully not die tomorrow.' Tyson thought while yawning loud. He noticed a pink letter addressed to someone, but he was too tired to try reading the letter to find out. On his way to the kitchen to get a midnight-snack, his so-called Snackie, he saw some of the decoration, which lead to nothing but confusion. "why?what is it supposed to be?"<p>

**-The day finally arrives-**

Tyson woke up early. Very early. Too early. Or early in Tyson-time. He turned 100 times in bed, and couldn't help but notice the nises of people getting ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Max Tate<strong> Alright party-people! Today is the day. The day where Kai is pedophile and we are invited t do it with him! Yes-yes.  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong>,** Rick Anderson**, **Rei Kon **and 50 others like this.

Comments  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana <strong>Wow, didn't know that about Kai. Hehe.  
><strong>Tyson Granger, Ming-Ming<strong> and 4 others like this.  
><strong>Rick Anderson<strong>You and that stupid phone. Go and get yourself ready.

**Max Tate**You know what I mean. Kai. Partying. That is something so rare, that's only going to happen ONCE in a limelight.

**Hilary Tachibana **God I love your updates. Always so funny Maxie.  
><strong>Rei Kon, Mariah Wong<strong> and 3 others like this.

* * *

><p>20 minutes after chatting around with different people Tyson heard a scream pierching through the entire mansion. When he looked out he saw Hilary running, blushing madly, with Mariah and Julia in her tails, concerned. Tyson tried asking them but they didn't hear his question. 'Oh well. Hilary is probably going to write it on her Facebook as she usually.'. And just as Tysn predicted a Status update on her wall appeared. Oh will wonders ever cease?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hilary Tachibana <strong>OMG OMG! I can't believe it actually happened! Why meee? What a morning-surprise!  
><strong>Julia Fernandez, Ming-Ming, Mariah Wong<strong> and 10 others like this  
><span>Comments<span>

**Julia Fernandez **If I were you, I would be one happy (and horny) girl!

**Mariah Wong **Too much info. But she does speak the truth.

**Hilary Tachibana **You only say that because you weren't there!

**Matilda Alster **What happened?  
><strong>Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Rei Kon <strong>and 15 others like this.

**Hilary Tachibana **none of your business, sorry!

**Julia Fernandez **Well, she just walked in on Kai, while he was in the shower. Total. Naked. But of cause Hilary makes a big deal out of it, so yeah.

**Hilary Tachibana **JULIA? You shouldn't write something like that on Facebook especially when it's not about you.

**Mariah Wong** just give us the details. Was it big? Or thick? Or maybe.. small?  
><strong>Ming-Ming, Julia Fernandez, Mathilda Alster<strong> and 499 others like this.

**Rei Kon **MARIAH!

**Hilary Tachibana **Mariah!

**Julia Fernandez** Come on, Hils!  
><strong>Mariah Wong <strong>likes this.

**Hilary Tachibana **Julia! Ugh. Fine. Private chat now.  
><strong>Julia Fernandez, Mariah Wong, Matilda Alster <strong>and 30 otherslike this.

**Hilary Tachibana **Fucking fangirls! Asking stupid questions!

**Kai Hiwatari **Hilary. Firstly, ignore the fangirls. Secondly, don't answer any stupid  
>question about that incident. Third check my profile.<p>

**Hilary Tachibana **Fine, have it you way, Kai-sama-kun or whatever they call you here.

* * *

><p>Curiosity taking over Tyson checked Kai's wall and the message itself was simple:<p>

**Kai Hiwatari **Everyone get ready. The party will start in one hour and 5 minutes. You better be ready. If you haven't had breakfast, then skip it. There will be enough food to feed an entire army 100 times.  
><strong>Tyson Granger, Hilary Tachibana, Julia Fernandez<strong> and 1689 others like this.  
>Comments<br>**Daichi **The food haf' to be good, these cloth's itching.  
><strong>Tyson Granger <strong>likes this

**Max Tate **Hey Daichi be grateful! At least you're invented.

**Max Tate **Invited*! But anyway it sounds good, gotta get ready now.

**Daichi **Same here, gonna find some eggs for my hair (**A/N** Eggs can be used to make hair sleek and so on, don't recommend it though.)

**Hilary Tachibana **ehh.. good Daichi. See you all!

**Tyson Granger **Be sure to be on time everyone!

**Rei Kon** Says the one who is always late for school.  
><strong>Max Tate, Hilary Tachibana <strong>and** Kenny 'Chief' **like this.

**Tyson Granger **Bah..! Bye guys.

* * *

><p>Tyson sighed deeply and looked towards the watch. '55 minutes to get ready'. Just like that Tyson got dressed and went for the party.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** It's been long time since I've updated, I know. Hope you guys enjoyed this looooooong awaited chapter. Sorry. Hope I can write the next chapter soon and publish it without trouble like with this one.

PS. The next chapter will be about the party, since they can't be on Facebook while at a party. Kai would just kill them, if they did.


	14. Final Facebook Update

**A/N: **Thanks to "**Guest**" and "**Kaihil Lover**" for the help with my layout in this :) Really, I hadn't even thought about it, since there was space between the paragraphs, but oh well.. Thanks again! (I seriously hope this is what you meant)

* * *

><p><strong>Bladebreakers on Facebook chapter 14 – The final FB-update<strong>

Tyson Granger couldn't believe it. It was just too unreal, unimaginable and unbelievable. Kai Hiwatari – THE Kai Hiwatari himself, who was raised in an abbey, turned evil once in Russia, captured all/most of the bit-beast in the world-tournament, turned back to his former teammates, The Bladebreakers, helped them, turned his back on them again and later reunite with them against BEGA- was celebrating, with his OWN free will, own money and mansion.

And not only that, everyone he knew where invited – with the exception of the crazy fangirls, Borris and paparazzi. And he was celebrating the anniversary of The Bladebreakers and everyone was enjoying themselves at the party. Nobody believed that it was Kai – and not Tyson, the founder of the Bladebreakers – who remembered the date of the anniversary. Max, Rei and Kenny hadn't thought that Kai would celebrate it and had excluded the possibility, but they knew that Tyson wasn't one to remember date – heck, he even forgot his own birthday twice!

Tyson on the other side was touched, but also angry. How could he have forgotten that day? Was Facebook really brainwashing him to forget? What surprised him the most was Kai's speech – Kai was afterall not a man with many words.

Kai had held a speech about everyone in the Bladebreakers including Kenny and Hilary, the latter described as "a close friend of the opposite gender". Tyson nearly – NEARLY- cried when Kai called him "The best friend anyone could have" and "A worthy opponent" in front of everyone, but laughed out loud when Bryan arrived in the middle of the speech with his mother, who was scowling at him for being late. Of course a death-glare from Kai sent cold sweat running down Bryans spine and silenced the entire chamber. The speech was followed – to Tysons delight – by food enough to feed the entire Russia.

Tyson couldn't help but eat until Rei complimented Hilary's dress from Kai. Tyson, who only have a one-track mind and could therefore only concentrate on the speech, gaped at her and also noticed a lot of the guys peeked at her secretly. Tyson praised her dress and Hilary did nothing but smile at him and told him that Kai had good taste. Mr. Dickenson were at the party too and gave each of the Bladebreakers a new launcher to the bladers, a CD containeing info on different Blades and Bladers to Kenny and lastly a necklace to Hilary formed as a Blade and the word "Bladebreakers" engraved. They were all ecstatic and Daichi didn't even hesitate to challenge everyone and was about to strip his formal clothes off, if Hilary hadn't thrown a plate, hitting him bull's-eye on the head. Everyone had smiled at the scene and showed their blades from underneath their jacket, dress etc.

The entire night was filled with cheers and Blades clashing, until Tyson got stomach-ache and lost -finally- to Kai. Kai however didn't even blink or was happy due to the easy win, but shrugged it off as the night went by like the blink of an eye. But Tyson nonetheless tried drinking alcohol and got way too drunk, entertaining some of the guests, while scaring the others – like Bryans mother and Rei. The night ended with people laughing, grinning, smirking, flirting and Tyson didn't experience much of it since he was too busy dealing with early hangovers.

* * *

><p><strong>-Morning after-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tyson woke up in his own bed with heavy hangovers, almost too unbearable but it wasn't the first thing, which popped up in his head. It was Kai's speech. And then he remembered his anger towards himself, forgetting such an important date? He could only blame Facebook. Not only had Facebook been an obstacle for his training but also for his mind. Then it hit him like a brick, his head was heavy, he felt nauseas- It was clearly a hangover. Sighing to himself he thought it wouldn't hurt to be on Facebook, while having hangovers. To his horror, his drunken self had already been on Facebook:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> WASSSSUUUUUUUUPPP!

**Tyson Granger** I'm not wearing underwear today! No I'm not wearing underwear today!  
><span>Comments<span>**  
>Max Tate<strong> okay?

**Tyson Granger** THEI MA' B H8ING, THEEE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRLLLDDDDD CHAMP'ON!

Comments**  
>Rick Anderson<strong> … have you been in a ghetto? Like recently?

**Tyson Granger** IIII LUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFF MA TEEEEEMMM888!  
>Daichi and Max Tate like this.<p>

**Tyson Granger** SPRING-BREAK! SPRING BREAK!

**Tyson Granger **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM, LET'S SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER!  
>Comments<br>**Kai Hiwatari **…..no  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> and **Max Tate** like this.

**Tyson Granger** I was DRRRUUUUUUNK! I didn't mean anything with it. It's just a stupid status update.

**Max Tate** Don't worry Tyson, we know.

**Tyson Granger** phew..

**Hilary Tachibana** what? You thought we wouldn't notice all the alcohol you consumed in the short amount of time? Come on Tyson.  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong>, **Max Tate** and 4 others like this.

* * *

><p>Pouting, Tyson checked Kai's status update, which was longer than most would expect from him, but then again, after that speech, he couldn't be surprised by any of Kai's action:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kai Hiwatari <strong>Thank you all for a good night. The party wouldn't have been anything without you and especially without my teammates. Thank you for showing up. I hope no one was bored. The party was mainly for my teammates, who're also my closest friends, but without the rest of you, the party wouldn't have been anything. Oh and Bryan, next time, warn me if you ever decide to take your mom with you again, she almost killed the mood for… some of us.  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong>, **Mariah Wong**, **Rei Kon** and 300 others like this.

**Rick Anderson** You're welcome  
><strong>Ming-Ming<strong>, **Daichi**, **Tala Valkov** and 23 others like this.

**Hilary Tachibana **Kai, if you're looking for your scarf, I got it..  
><strong>Kai Hiwatari<strong>, **Ming-Ming** and 5 others like this

**Tyson Granger** Why do you have it?  
><strong>Max Tate<strong>, **Rei Kon** and 3 others like this.

**Hilary Tachibana** He dropped it.

**Max Tate** How can he drop his scarf? How can he forget it! He always wears it!  
><strong>Tyson Granger<strong> and **Daichi** like this.

**Kai Hiwatari **Forgot another thing: Mr. Dickenson told me to include this in my speech, but I forgot. The next tournament starts in two weeks, so you better off training! I've already improved at least double my power from the latest tournament. Tyson Granger, I hope you put a better fight than yesterday, if you ever make it to the finals. You're after all wasting all your time on Facebook instead of training.  
><strong>Max Tate<strong>, **Rei Kon**, **Mariah Wong**, **Rick Anderson**, **Daichi** and 400 others like this.

**Tyson Granger** Ohh man…!

* * *

><p>While Tyson Granger, who had forgotten his hangover, and other bladers logged off Facebook to start training they missed the last bit:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hilary Tachibana <strong>Nice distraction Kai-kun. But I thought he said, that it will start in two months?

**Kai Hiwatari** He did.  
><strong>Hilary Tachibana<strong> likes this.

And with that, the top-bladers dropped Facebook and turned back to their hardcore training, without realizing they'd been tricked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not as funny as the rest of the chapters but I like it, kinda ^_^ It was necessary to show the friendship, so Kai had to be a little OOC.

**Btw.** This is the** final chapter**. Thanks for the favs/reviews/follows. You guys are the best :)


End file.
